bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Lesterin (NBZP)
The Lesterin race is a species in the NBZP . It was created by Ghosthands. Physical characteristics Lesterin look similar to Toa, and are of about the same height. The design of their armour (particularly shoulder armour) normally reflects their element, and their armour colours vary for each element. One notable difference between Lesterin and Toa is that Lesterin armour is coloured in both the usual colours for that element and also a secondary colour not normally associated with that element. Lesterin have heads and faces similar to those of Glatorian. The biology of Lesterin and Toa is very similar, enough so that Lesterin may find Toa attractive and vice versa, and that males and females from either species are able to produce offspring together. The child may be Toa or Lesterin, but will show some attributes of the other species. This may be in colouring or biological aspects, but not elemental powers. Lesterin have strong digestive systems, allowing them to process many compounds more effectively than other species, notably toxins. This gives them a degree of resistance to certain poisons (and a capacity for heavy drinking). This is particularly strong in Water Lesterin. Abilities Lesterin, like many other species in the Matoran Universe, have innate elemental energy. Unlike Toa, however, they cannot access it actively, but instead it gives them various passive abilities - like those of Matoran, but stronger. Lesterin are able to wear and use Kanohi, and while many own masks, most choose only to don them when necessary, preferring to show their own faces. Variations Every Lesterin has an element, which dictates their armour colouration and passive abilities. These are the six most common: *Fire: red/orange and black, resistant to extreme heat and cold *Water: blue and 'keetorange', able to hold their breath for exceptionally long periods of time, particularly strong digestive system, heightened agility *Air: green and bright red, able to hold their breath for exceptionally long periods of time, heightened speed. *Stone: brown and white, highly physically resilient, heightened strength *Earth: black and dark red, resistant to pressure, heightened night vision *Ice: white and lime, resistant to extreme heat and cold Lesterin of other elements also exist, although some of these are very rare: *Light: white/gold and silver, excellent vision in all environments including the brightest light and near-total darkness, give off luminescence when in dark areas, resistant to Shadow *Shadow: black and purple, difficult to see when not in bright light due to dimming fields around their bodies, able to see even in total darkness *Lightning: blue/white and gunmetal, resistant to electric shocks, heightened speed *Magnetism: gunmetal/black and orange, surrounded by a magnetic field which resists magnetic pulls, strong internal compass *Plantlife: blue/green and yellow, resistant to poisons, able to photosynthesise to obtain energy *Iron: metallic and brown, highly resilient, heightened endurance, resistant to metallic weaponry *Sonics: silver/grey and light blue, excellent hearing, including for sounds higher, lower and quieter , able to project voice at unusually high volumes *Plasma: white/orange and light grey, almost complete resistance to heat *Psionics: blue/gold and luminescent blue/green, mind shielded, low-level telepathy, heightened intelligence Category:Custom Species (NBZP)